1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a shadow board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games have been provided in prier art that are adapted to give entertainment to players by challenging them, so that they utilize their skill and acumen in playing the games, while at the same time an element of chance adds a bit of adventure and luck to the games. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.